Blow The Candles Out
by nikkoelyse92
Summary: Something in Kurt's past is hindering him from celebrating his birthday, and he won't tell Blaine what.
1. Prologue

_**Hi there! Well this is a story idea thats been bumping around in my head for awhile. I have it all planned out and the majority of it written. I am also working with a lovely beta this time to help keep my craziness in check, the wonderful Ava Nova. **_

_**This is just the prologue.**_

_**~nikkoelyse92**_

* * *

><p>Kurt has always had a weird affinity with his birthday. When he was a little kid hi mother, Mollie, had always made a big deal out of the day. She would come into his room early in the morning blowing a conch shell to wake him up. Kurt would roll over all cutesy looking with his hair everywhere and a big smile on his face. He would sit up and Mollie would place a brightly colored cake hat on his head, complete with felt flames on candles. Even at a young age Kurt thought the hat was ridiculous and clashed terribly with everything, but he wore it anyways just to please her.<p>

The rest of the day proceeded in the same manner. Kurt was doted on the whole day. After his unique wake up call Mollie would make him chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and let him have a small scoop of vanilla ice cream with them. She then let Kurt open one small present, something she had picked out herself. It was usually new clothes that he would promptly change into and wear proudly.

The two of them would spend the day around the house. Sometimes they would spend hours playing board games, and Mollie would let him win more often than not. Other times they would have a tea party, Kurt would pull out all his stuffed animals and set them up at the dining room table. He and Mollie would then have tea, which was really apple juice, and act very proper. In the afternoon Mollie would let Kurt pick out any movie he wanted. Kurt's favorites were the Disney princess movies and he would most likely pick one of those. She would set him up in the family room, where she could keep an eye on him. Once he was settled Mollie would disappear to the kitchen to prepare Kurt's birthday dinner. As he got older he was allowed to help out with simple things; like mixing the cake batter.

When Burt got home from the garage that evening all three of them would sit down and have a celebratory meal together. Mollie would let Kurt pick the menu and thus it always ended up all of his favorite foods; vegetarian lasagna, garlic bread, end-of-the-summer fruit, and salad. Burt would inquire to what the pair of them had been up to that day. Kurt would enthusiastically share stories of crazy adventures. Burt would look over to Mollie who would be silently laughing in her seat at her son's dramatic tendencies.

For dessert Mollie would make her signature chocolate cake to top off the meal. It was a rich decadant cake, with a raspberry filling between the layers and chocolate chips mixed into the sweet frosting. Once they were done eating Burt and Mollie would clean up.

While his parents cleaned up Kurt would sit on the couch bouncing up and down waiting for them to be done, because once they were he could open his presents. Sometimes if he got bored, he would try to guess what was inside of each of the different wrapped boxes.

After Mollie died Kurt's birthday was never the same. His ninth birthday came three months after his mom's passing. Both boys were in a weird stage of grieving at that point. They had both gotten over the initial shock of her death and were beginning to move on, but there were still days when they weren't sure what to do.

That first birthday Burt valiantly attempted to make Kurt's traditional birthday dinner. It was a disaster. The lasagna was undercooked, the bread burnt, and the cake hard as a rock. Burt had felt terrible and Kurt ended up reassuring him things were fine. They ended up eating at Breadstix and splitting a piece of apple pie for dessert.

Every year after that Kurt insisted on not making a big deal out of his birthday. He let his dad take him out for dinner at Breadstix. Burt would then take Kurt to Target and let him pick out some clothes and toys. It was easier that way as Burt never knew what to get the opinionated child. When Kurt hit his teen years and discovered online shopping Burt would simply give him a Visa gift card and let him spend it however he wanted. This system worked well for the two of them for many years.

Once Kurt started making friends at school his birthday became a tense moment each year and they all eventually learned he didn't want to acknowledge it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter: Blaine doesn't get it<em>**


	2. Chapter 1  Blaine Doesn't Get It

**_Here is the first chapter! _**

* * *

><p>Kurt's junior year of high school brought two big changes to his life. First off, his Dad and Carole got married that fall. Kurt organized the whole thing; including having New Directions as entertainment. Secondly Kurt met Blaine and in him found a friend and ally. Blaine was the first person who really understood him and what he wanted out of life. After several months of friendship Kurt and Blaine started dating. Finally, Kurt no longer felt alone.<p>

By the time mid-August rolled around that summer Kurt and Blaine had been dating for five months. They spent the entire summer attached at the hip. Kurt would go with Blaine to Six Flags three times a week to watch the Warbler prance around on stage and make a fool of himself in front of throngs of teenage girls. On the days Kurt was working at his father's auto shop Blaine went with him. He took a book or his laptop and sat off in a corner occasionally watching Kurt work. Sometimes Kurt would pull Blaine over to a car and teach him some new skill.

On the weekends the boys went out exploring. One weekend Blaine invited Kurt to his family's lake house and took Kurt to the beach for his first time. Another weekend the two of the drove to Chicago to visit Kurt's Aunt Sara and went to the Pride Festival with her. Kurt has never had a better summer. Though as August wound down, and his birthday got closer, he withdrew into himself.

One evening, a week before Kurt's birthday the young couple were laying on a blanket in the Hudmel's backyard stargazing.

"Alright what's that one?" Kurt asked, pointing to a cluster of stars.

"That's just a bunch of stars," Blaine replied, leaning down and placing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"Oh."

"Well what does it look like to you?" Blaine asked.

"A pair of Chanel boots," Kurt admitted. Blaine let out a little laugh.

"I'm pretty sure astronomers weren't naming constellations after the latest fashions."

"Well fine then Mr. Smarty pants," Kurt teased. "Clearly these guys have no taste whatsoever." Blaine laughed again, his voice echoing across the yard.

"Okay how about that bunch?" Kurt asked, moving onto another cluster of stars. Blaine's gaze followed to where Kurt was pointing.

"Aha, now those stars make up the Big Dipper. See how its centered in the sky, and that star right there to the north star."

"You're telling me they put cookware in the sky but not a pair of Chanel boots?" Kurt asked in mocked horror.

"I'm afraid so dear," Blaine smiled back.

"Crazy people," Kurt muttered.

The boys returned to silence, letting the night wash over them. The stars had moved in the sky somewhat before Blaine spoke up again.

"So your birthday is next week," Blaine began.

"I'm aware," Kurt retorted, his body tensing in Blaine's arms.

"Well do you have any plans? I was thinking maybe we could throw a party here. We could invite New Directions and maybe some of the Warblers. We could play games or watch movies or maybe have a giant dance party. And then maybe get a big cake from that bakery you like in Columbus. What do you think?"

"No thanks," Kurt replied.

"Why not?" Blaine asked out of surprise. Blaine loved Kurt and all of his little quirks, but one had to admit his boyfriend enjoyed being the center of attention.

"There's no need to make a big fuss out of stupid things like birthdays Blaine."

"Kurt it's your 18th birthday. Everyone expects you to make a fuss over it."

"Oh really? And why is that? Cause I'm such a diva that its expected I throw some over the top posh party where we all sip on sparkling cider and talk like we grew up on Park Avenue?" Kurt berated him. "It's no different than any other day, I just happen to be a year older," he huffed.

"Aww come on Kurt. It will be so much fun. Can you imagine the Warblers trying to interact with New Directions? Between Santana, Brittany and Puck they won't know what to do with themselves."

"No," Kurt rebuffed him.

"Why not?"

"I said no! It's my birthday and I will do whatever I damn well please," Kurt snapped. He pushed himself out of Blaine's arms and moved across the blanket. Blaine took a deep breath before moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Kurt?" he asked cautiously. "What's this about?"

"Nothing. This is about nothing. There's no hidden meaning here for you to uncover Sherlock. I just don't want a damn party!"

"Alright, alright," Blaine said, putting his hands up in defense. "No party, got it. But at least let me take you out for dinner. We can go to that nice French restaurant I know you have been dying to try. I can borrow my Dad's car. We can get all dressed up, I'll wear whatever you want, and we can just have a nice grown up evening."

"No."

"Kurt?" Blaine leaned closer, but Kurt just scooted away from him.

"I said I didn't want a party, what makes you think I would want to be your trophy wife for a night. I don't want to do anything. Has all that hair gel damaged your brain or something?"

"What if I want to?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"I said no! If you can't listen to me then maybe you should leave," Kurt huffed. He rose from the blanket and stormed off toward the house. Blaine jumped up and ran after him.

"Kurt! Kurt come back!" Blaine shouted after him. Kurt reached the house first. He threw the door open and slammed it shut behind him. By the time Blaine caught up to him, the door was already locked.

"Kurt!" Blaine called through the wooden door.

"Just go home Blaine!" Kurt yelled back.

"Kurt, please," Blaine begged, his voice growing weak. Kurt leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. The water works started at that point and he was now freely crying.

"Kurt…I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. "I'll go…I just…I love you." With that Blaine backed away from the door and proceeded to walk around the house to his car out front. As Blaine put his keys into the ignition he hesitated briefly. He was torn; part of him wanted to go back to the house right now, hold Kurt close to him and apologize. The other part of him knew it was probably better to let them both calm down before trying to fix things. Blaine sighed, turned the car on and slowly backed out of the driveway. Only when he hit the main road did he break down into tears.

Kurt was still sitting against the door, his face covered in tear tracks when the rest of his family came home from the movies.

"Hey dude!" Finn greeted Kurt, moving toward the fridge in search of food. Carole wandered in a few seconds later and froze upon on seeing Kurt.

"Kurt, dear," Carole said, slowly approaching the boy on the floor. "Are you okay?" Kurt shook his head. "Did something happen with Blaine?" Kurt tried to nod his head, but broke into sobs instead.

"Oh sweetie," Carole said pulling the heart-broken teen into her arms. By now Finn had noticed his sobbing brother and crossed the room, standing in front of him, a sandwich in hand.

"Do I need to go beat Blaine up?" he asked, taking a bite off the sandwich and stuffing his mouth. Kurt pulled away from Carole's shoulder and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"No…Blaine didn't…It was me…"

"Kurt what happened?" Carole asked.

"It was a stupid argument, and I just wanted him to understand but he wouldn't. So I yelled at him and told him to get out. He was just trying to do something nice for my birthday and I shut him down. I…just…I can't." With that Kurt lost it again, breaking into a fresh round of tears.

Finn decided there were too many emotions in the room and he slowly backed away. He was no good at this kind of stuff; emotions. As long as he didn't need to beat Blaine up he decided it was probably safer for him to leave, before he messed things up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you guys think so far?<em>**

**_I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up...maybe this weekend...most likely next week though._**


	3. Chp2 With a little help from my friends

_**Author's note: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments so far. I'm glad everyone is liking this story. Here is Chapter 2.**_

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Blaine had talked to Kurt, three long days since their fight. Blaine couldn't remember a time since he had met Kurt that they had gone this long without talking. It was driving Blaine crazy.<p>

It wasn't for lack of trying he hadn't talked to Kurt. Blaine had tried, a lot. That evening, several hours after the argument, he had called Kurt and had gotten no answer. At the time Blaine figured Kurt was still worked up and he would try again in the morning.

The next day Blaine called Kurt no less than a dozen times and sent him as many text messages. All of them were ignored. The second day went the same as the first; Blaine called Kurt various times through the day and sent him several texts.

The morning of the third day Blaine attempted to call Kurt one more time. Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kurt's number. He sat on his bed, starting at his ceiling as he listened to the phone ringing. Blaine counted them. One, two, three, four, yeah Kurt wasn't picking up, five, six. BEEP.

"This is Kurt. I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave me a message I'll call you back!" BEEP. Blaine sighed.

"Hey Kurt, it's me. If you haven't listened to the other two dozen messages I've left, I'm just calling because I wanna talk this out and fix it…I miss you. Call me, please. Bye." Blaine hung up and lay back across his bed. This was getting ridiculous. Blaine was dying to know what was going through Kurt's mind, how he was doing. When Kurt got upset sometimes he forgot to eat, was Kurt eating?

Blaine groaned. No one knew Kurt like he did. No one would know what signs to look for that Kurt was hurting. His boyfriend had perfected the act of putting on a good front from all the bullying he had gone through at McKinley.

Wait, there was one person Kurt would show how he was really feeling right now that wasn't him…Mercedes. Blaine scrambled up off the bed and picked his phone up off the floor where he'd tossed it a few minutes earlier. Blaine scrolled through his contacts, found Mercedes number and pressed call. Blaine sat back on the edge of his bed and tried to get his breathing under control as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Mercedes? It's Blaine." He could hear a sharp intake of air on the other end.

"What do you want Curly?" Mercedes snapped.

"Uh, well," Blaine started, suddenly afraid the girl was gonna yell at him. "Have you seen Kurt in the past couple days?"

"Yes," she replied, offering nothing else.

"I know you're on his side. I'm not looking to argue with you. You were his friend first, I got that," Blaine offered. "I was just hoping you could tell me how Kurt is," Blaine admitted.

"He's not doing so well. He's been sleeping a lot. I was over for a couple hours yesterday and it's like a light has gone out inside of him. He's pretty torn up," Mercedes sighed.

"Oh god," Blaine fretted. "This is all my fault. I've made such a mess of things and now I'm gonna lose him and all because I just didn't know when to shut my mouth. God, I'm such an idiot."

"You're both idiots, Blaine," Mercedes countered.

"What?"

"I said Kurt was pretty torn up. But he's not mad at you, he's mad at himself. He is blaming himself for everything."

"No, no. It's not his fault," Blaine argued.

"Well I don't think either of you are to blame," Mercedes interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"You didn't know because Kurt never told you. Granted he's never told me why he ignores his birthday."

"Seriously?" Blaine was shocked; he would have bet money the girl knew.

"Yeah. Hey I've got to go, I'm actually at Kurt's now, but why don't you meet me at Breadstix tonight at six. There are stories you need to hear."

"Uh, okay, I can do that," Blaine said, mentally checking his plans for the day.

"Good, I've got to go. I promise I'll tell you what I know then."

"Thanks Mercedes. And will you hug Kurt for me? You don't have to tell him who it's from. I just…want him to know he's loved."

"I will Blaine, see you later."

"Bye." Blaine hung up. What did Mercedes mean by she had a story to tell? Had something like this happened before? He was extremely confused.

Blaine spent the majority of his day trying to distract himself with mindless activities; like cleaning his room. From having spent so much time coped up the last few days it had turned into quite a disaster zone. It took Blaine well into the afternoon before everything was off his floor and desk and back in its proper place.

When five o'clock rolled around Blaine decided to take a quick shower before meeting Mercedes. He slipped on an old pair of jeans, and a t-shirt Kurt had left at his house last week; it still smelled like Kurt. Blaine grabbed his wallet and car keys off his desk and headed downstairs.

His parent's weren't home yet so Blaine jotted down a quick note letting them know where he'd be before he left for Breadstix.

When he pulled into the parking lot at Breadstix twenty minutes later Blaine's curiosity was ready to explode. He'd spent all that time cleaning running through a variety of scenarios of stories Mercedes could tell him.

Blaine glanced around the parking lot, he didn't see Mercedes car so he decided to head inside and get them a table.

He had only been sitting down for about two minutes when Mercedes bustled into the restaurant. Blaine waved the girl down and she shortly joined him at the table.

"Not you too," Mercedes groaned as she slid into the booth across from Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"My boy Kurt's been wearing your ratty Dalton hoodie for days. And now you're wearing his shirt."

"Oh," Blaine whispered, suddenly becoming self conscious.

"Clearly we need to fix this and fast," Mercedes remarked grabbing a breadstick and biting a chunk off. At that moment the older gray haired waitress Blaine always seemed to get at Breadstix arrived to take their orders. After she left Blaine turned to Mercedes.

"How's he doing today?" he asked timidly.

"He's still being quite mopey. He's basically barricaded himself in his room. Carole's being as sweet as she can, getting Kurt whatever he needs and checking in on him making sure the boy is eating. Burt's not sure what to do, but he is trying. Finn's a nightmare, pestering Kurt one minute and then avoiding him like the plague after Kurt snaps at him," Mercedes ranted off, chowing down on another breadstick.

Blaine dropped his head and began playing with the napkin in his lap. Mercedes reached her hand across the table and tilted Blaine's face back to hers.

"Hey stop beating yourself up curly," Mercedes said, her voice soft and gentle. Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you had a story to tell me right?"

"Yes indeed," Mercedes said, removing her hand from Blaine's chin and taking a sip from her water before starting.

"I've known Kurt since middle school, we had homeroom together in sixth grade, seats were in alphabetic order and we ended up next to each other. Kurt's birthday is so early he was already twelve on that first day and I thought that was pretty cool. Plus the hat he had on that day was kickn'." Blaine chuckled at that little bit.

"Throughout that year we became best friends. The following summer we were inseparable, he was always over at my house because his Dad worked. As Kurt's birthday got closer my mom and I planned a small party. I sent invites out to some of the other kids we knew and all that."

"So what happened?"

"Well Kurt caught wind of the party. And boy was he pissed! He got really upset and instructed me to cancel it. I didn't get why he was so mad. Come on what pre-pubescent teen doesn't want a slammin' Mercedes Jones planned birthday party? I tried to talk about it with him but the boy was tightlipped, wouldn't say a thing. Kurt called his Dad and asked Burt to come get him. He didn't talk to me at all those last few weeks of summer, not until we were sitting next to each other in homeroom again that first day of seventh grade."

"Oh, wow," Blaine muttered, now very worried how long Kurt's current silent treatment would last.

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed. The waitress approached their table as they were mulling over Mercedes' memory.

"How ya doing sweeties?" she asked placing Blaine's shrimp alfredo down in front of him.

"Good," Mercedes replied, the waitress placed the spaghetti and meatballs in front of her.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything. Enjoy." With that, she walked away. The pair sat in silence for awhile quietly eating their meals. Blaine was about halfway done when he spoke up.

"Any idea what I do now?" he asked quietly. Mercedes sighed and reached for another breadstick.

"I really don't know. You've already called and tried to talk to him, but Kurt's being a stubborn ass," Mercedes griped, mixing the breadstick through her sauce before bringing it to her mouth.

"Great," Blaine dropped his head to the table.

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked her voice full of worry.

"I just, I want to fix this so badly. But I feel like until I get this Kurt's never gonna let me back in."

"We'll find some way to fix this, I promise." Mercedes reassured him. They finished their dinners, discussing plans for the upcoming year and Blaine's worries about his transfer to McKinley.

When Blaine got home after dinner his parents were sitting in the kitchen. Blaine greeted them and answered the obligatory questions about his dinner with Mercedes before he excused himself to his room.

Blaine sat down on his bed, trying to process all the information Mercedes had given him. The fact Kurt's resentment to his birthday stretched back years and wasn't just a fear of getting older was definitely interesting.

He glanced at the clock, it was only nine, but Blaine felt exhausted. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made his nightly call to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, it's me. I'm sure my phone calls are probably annoying you but I don't want you to forget how much I love you. I know you're struggling right now, and I'm trying to fix things, I really am. Just don't give up. I miss you. Goodnight." Blaine hung up and quickly got ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well...what do you think? Review and let me know please!<em>**

**_Aiming to have the next chapter up maybe tuesday or wednesday. (its already written just needs to be typed and edited.)_**

**_Preview: Finn has a clue...maybe._**


	4. Chapter 3  Finn has a cluemaybe

**_A/N: Hi everyone, sorry that this update took longer than expected. I have had a lot of class work lately and it took me awhile to get this up. Anyhoo...hope you enjoy it!_**

_**P.S. who is excited for tomorrow night?**_

* * *

><p>Day four came and went. Blaine spent it in his room again, returning it to it's post-nuclear war state of disaster. He spent a lot of time coming up with new theories about Kurt's dislike for his birthday.<p>

One difference though was Blaine hadn't called Kurt once. He was afraid of becoming a burden. He had said what he needed to stay to Kurt and now he was hoping Kurt would make a move. It was early evening when his phone rang. Blaine jumped out of his desk chair and dashed across the room to where his phone sat on his nightstand.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hey dude, it's Finn," the other voice greeted him.

"Oh, hi," Blaine's head dropped.

"So, I know you and Kurt are fighting right now."

"How did you know?"

"I may not get everything but I know when my brother is hurting," Finn defended.

"Ah, I see. So why did you call?"

"I talked to Mercedes when she was over today. She told me about last night, I want to talk to you too."

"Okay, when?"

"Now, can you meet me at McKinley in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine replied, moving around his room and grabbing his things.

"Great, see you soon." Finn hung up. Blaine snatched up his keys and a light jacket just in case, before heading downstairs.

"Blaine dear, where are you going?" his mother called out as he passed the family room.

"Out for a few hours, I'll be back before curfew," he hollered back, slipping his shoes on and heading out to his car.

It ended up taking him twenty minutes to get to McKinley. Blaine had gone to McKinley's rival high school, Roosevelt, before he transferred to Dalton sophomore year, so he lived a little farther away than Kurt and Finn did.

When he pulled into the lot at McKinley he saw Finn's beat up truck parked in front of the football field. Blaine drove over and pulled up alongside him. Finn got out of his truck and nodded towards the bleachers; Blaine understood the hint and followed him towards the metal seats.

"Hey," Finn greeted Blaine as the smaller boy sat down.

"Hi," Blaine replied, pulling his sweater closer.

"So, you talked to Mercedes yesterday," Finn led on.

"Yeah, she told me about how she met Kurt and his birthday that year."

"Mercedes told me too," Finn informed Blaine.

"Okay, well why did you want to talk to me?"

"I figured since I live with Kurt maybe I could help out."

"Really?" Blaine asked, kind of shocked Finn wasn't beating him to a pulp right now.

"Yeah. I have a story kind of like Mercedes I could tell you, and then maybe you could ask questions and I'll answer them as best I can. Sound okay?"

"Finn you are wonderful," Blaine beamed. "And if I wasn't so madly in love with your brother I'd kiss you right now."

"Uh, I'll…yeah…I'll pass on that," Finn mumbled, his face turning red.

"Alright, I'll refrain myself," Blaine teased. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked the jock.

"Well Mercedes said you and Kurt got into a fight over his birthday, right?" Blaine nodded. "She said you wanted to throw a party and Kurt told you 'no' but wouldn't explain, he got upset and kicked you out."

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure I know exactly why Kurt is behaving like this, but I can tell you my experience and maybe there is something there you would understand."

"Okay," Blaine said, giving Finn permission to continue.

"I haven't known Kurt as long as Mercedes. I didn't meet him until Mr. Schue made me join Glee club our sophomore year. By the time I got involved Kurt was already sixteen. We weren't really close that year. He was just the resident gay kid I used to pick on, though he did help me out with the whole Quinn pregnancy thing. I guess during that time he developed a crush on me and in some misguided attempt to get closer to me he set our parents up. That caused some strain on things between us for awhile, but by the time it became obvious our parents loved each other we calmed down." Finn paused to look at Blaine.

"Go on," the boy encouraged. Finn nodded and started up again.

"For his seventeenth birthday last summer the rest of us Glee club kids were looking for a reason to get together and used his birthday as an excuse. So the day of Kurt's birthday we all snuck into his house and set things up while he was working at the shop. Mercedes had gone out of town at the last minute and wasn't there to forewarn us. When Kurt got home we all jumped out and shouted surprise. He flipped out. He got real quiet and just kind of stood there staring at us. Brittany tried to hug him, and he pushed her away. Kurt then said he didn't feel well and asked us all to leave. Puck tried to get him to reconsider. Kurt got really upset at that, told us to get out before he ran downstairs and locked himself in his room. Burt called my mom that night and apologized to me. By the time we were back at school a week later Kurt was fine, pretending that disaster never happened."

"Oh, wow," Blaine sat, his mouth slightly agape as Finn finished his story.

"Yeah, I know. Burt explained it away as Kurt doesn't like birthday parties and doesn't like people making a fuss over him. Which seems strange, I mean this is Kurt we're talking about. Something's wrong there, but Kurt won't tell anyone." Blaine sighed and leaned back against the bleachers, looking up to the stars.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Finn," Blaine replied.

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"Na, you were. You helped confirm my current theory."

"Really? Whatcha thinking?"

"Well that something must have happened when Kurt was little and for some reason this affected his birthday in a negative way and that's why he wants nothing to do with it now."

"Woah dude, you got all that out of one story."

"Well between your story, Mercedes' story and my argument with Kurt. I know it seems kind of silly, but from all three interactions it seems like Kurt's problem is rooted deeper than just not wanting attention. In all three situations Kurt got defensive and shut down. Instead of addressing it head on, he went for shock factor and then ran away. Clearly this is something he hasn't discussed with anyone before and doesn't feel comfortable with it."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah." The boys sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the cool summer night.

"Blaine maybe you should talk to Burt," Finn suggested after awhile.

"What do you mean talk to Burt?"

"Ask him about Kurt's birthday. I'm sure he knows."

"Okay, how do I ask Burt? I'm pretty sure he'll shoot me if I just showed up at your house right now."

"Go to the garage," Finn replied nonchalantly.

"Where there's heavy objects he could throw at me?"

"Na, he won't do it in the shop in front of the other mechanics and customers. Plus, if you bring him doughnuts he'll listen."

"Doughnuts, really? That's all I need to bribe my boyfriend's father? God I wish I'd known that earlier."

"Yeah, Kurt won't let him eat any since his heart attack," Finn commented, completely missing Blaine's sarcasm. The boys stood up and started heading back to their cars.

"Alright, is Kurt working tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Na, he's going to the mall with Mercedes and Rachel. They're trying to get him out of the house," Finn informed him.

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow. Any specific doughnuts I should take?"

"Definitely jelly-centered ones."

"Okay. Thanks Finn."

"Anytime bro. Just be careful. I'm not sure Kurt would survive if Burt kills you."

"Good idea." Blaine paused as he climbed into his car. "And Finn, thanks."

"No problem dude." Finn started his truck up. "See ya around." And with that he backed out of his spot. Blaine sighed and started his little car up. He pulled out of the McKinley lot and headed back home.

Once he got upstairs to his room Blaine called Kurt again. He was worried what Kurt might do if he didn't. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't going to pick up, but he still tried anyways.

"Hey Kurt, it's me baby. I'm just calling to say goodnight and I hope you have sweet dreams. I miss you so much…I love you. Goodnight."

After hanging up his phone Blaine decided to turn in early for the night. Though it was after midnight before he actually fell asleep; his mind having kept him awake going over various ways his conversation with Burt could go down tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soo...what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know. ;-)<em>**


	5. Chap 4 The Wise Man has all the Answers

**_A/N: My dearest apologies. I have no real reason as for why it has taken me this long to get this chapter out. Anyways here it is. I hope it makes up for the wait._**

* * *

><p>The next morning when Blaine pulled up to Hummel Tires &amp; Lube he was a little bit of a nervous wreck. He was pretty scared that Burt would be too furious to talk to him and inturn he would never be able to fix things with Kurt.<p>

Blaine took a deep breath, grabbed the pink box of doughnuts and got out of his car. As he entered the shop several of the mechanics greeted him, Blaine, ever the gentleman, returned every greeting stopping once to ask where Burt was. He was pointed towards the back where Burt's office was. Blaine paused briefly trying to gain control of his nerves, before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Burt shouted from inside. Blaine took a deep breath and opened the door. Burt was hunched over his desk, his back to the door. The radio in the corner was turned to some oldies station.

"What is it Karl?" Burt asked not turning to look.

"Uh, it's Blaine Mr. Hummel," Blaine replied quietly. Burt turned around in his chair to face the door.

"Kurt's not here," Burt informed him.

"I know. I came to talk to you." Burt continues to stare him down. "Uh, I brought doughnuts. Finn said you would be less likely to kill me if I brought these because Kurt won't let you have any." Burt sighed and leaned over to turn the radio down.

"Alright, come on in," Burt relented. Blaine relaxed a little as he came farther into the office. He handed the box over to Burt who had stood up from his chair, and set the box aside on his desk.

"Have a seat, let me just tell the guys to grab the phone. I'll be right back." Burt wandered back out to the shop.

Blaine took a quick glance around the office, his eyes falling on the overstuffed green couch in the corner. Blaine could feel his face flush as he remembered exactly what he and Kurt had been doing on that couch a week ago after hours when Kurt had stayed late to close the shop.

"Well sit down," Burt said, his voice jaunting Blaine out of his memory. Blaine nodded and moved to sit on the couch. Burt returned to his chair and swiveled it around to face Blaine.

"Alright son, what's this all about?" Burt asked.

"Well…uh…I'm sure you know Kurt and I had a fight a few days ago."

"Yes. You're lucky Kurt keeps insisting he's to blame or you wouldn't be sitting here now," Burt said sternly. Blaine gulped.

"Did Kurt tell you what we were fighting about?" Blaine asked. When Burt didn't reply, Blaine took that as a no.

"We were fighting over his birthday. I wanted to throw him a party and he refused. When I tried to press him for a reason Kurt got more and more upset and finally yelled at me to leave." Blaine looked up from the floor, where his gaze had been focused as he told his story, up to Burt's face. The older man was looking at him with concern.

"Blaine, how much has Kurt told you about his mother?" Burt asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Uh, not much really. I know she died when he was eight but Kurt really hasn't told me anything else," Blaine confessed.

"That boy," Burt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned to his desk, grabbed something off it and handed it to Blaine. When Blaine outstretched his arm he realized it was a picture frame. Beneath the glass was an old, somewhat yellowing picture of a happy family standing in front of the garage. Clearly, the balding guy was a younger version of Burt. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long soft red hair and blue eyes just like urt. There was a little boy in her arms who must have been Kurt, he couldn't have been older than three.

"Wow," Blaine exhaled.

"We took that picture the day I paid off the mortgage for this place. Kurt's mother, Mollie, insisted on throwing a party. She made this cake in the shape of a classic car. She always had a knack for those kind of things. She had even made Kurt his own uniform that he wore around the shop for years," Burt smiled as he remembered that day.

"What happened to Mollie?" Blaine asked.

"She got really sick not long after that picture was taken. The doctor said she had breast cancer. Mollie didn't let her diagnosis get her down though. That's where Kurt got his determination from. Millie started chemo and that worked for a couple of years, but then the cancer came back. After Kurt's sixth birthday she had a mastectomy. Not long after his eighth birthday she took a turn for the worse. The doctors told her she wasn't gonna make it more than a few months, Mollie accepted that but she didn't let it get her down. She came home from the hospital and insisted on fully living those last few months. She did for awhile but at the very end things got bad. She tried to fight for a little while longer. When she died, even though we knew it was coming, it was still hard on both me and Kurt."

"I don't know what to say," Blaine whispered, his voice quaking. "I'm so sorry Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt kid, and thank you." The pair sat quietly for a few moments collecting their thoughts.

"Okay, so I understand why Kurt wouldn't tell me this, but what does this have to do with his birthday?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

"Remember how I said Mollie had a knack for throwing parties?" Blaine nodded his head. "Well her specialty was birthdays. She would spoil us rotten. For Kurt she would wake him up and make him chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. The whole day they would just hang out and play. For dinner Mollie would make all of Kurt's favorites; lasagna, garlic bread, and her famous chocolate cake. His ninth birthday was three months after Mollie died. I tried to do what Mollie used to, but it was a complete disaster. Every year after that all he wanted was dinner at Breadstix and some money to buy toys or clothes. He threw a fit when the glee club tried to throw him a party last year, they all dropped it real fast. I think Kurt doesn't want anyone to make a fuss because they can't do it like Mollie did and it reminds him too much of her."

"Oh, it all makes sense now," Blaine exclaimed once Burt was finished. "God, I'm such a terrible boyfriend."

"No, you're perfectly fine. Kurt's just stubborn; he gets that from Mollie too. Every day he reminds me more and more of her."

Suddenly the door to Burt's office flew open, revealing Kurt his arms full of shopping bags.

"Hey Dad, Karl said you were…" his sentence trailed off as he noticed Blaine sitting on the couch.

"Hi," Blaine said cautiously.

"Hi," Kurt breathed back. Burt looked between the two boys and decided they needed some space.

"Well Blaine it was good talking to you," Burt said, distracting the pair from their staring contest.

"Yes, thank you Burt," Blaine replied. He moved to get up before Burt stopped him.

"I'm going to go check on what's going on out there, Why don't you help yourselves to some doughnuts," Burt suggested as he left the office.

"So you came to talk to my father?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine replied, scooting over on the couch to make room.

"Why?" Kurt asked, gently placing his bags down and sitting on the couch.

"Because I was worried about you. You seemed really upset the other night. I did some talking to Mercedes and Finn and they both suggested I talk to your Dad."

"Oh."

"I wanted to know why you reacted the way you did. I wasn't sure what I did wrong and wanted to understand it before trying to fix things," Blaine admitted, reaching a hand out to Kurt.

"What did you guys talk about/"

"Your mother." Blaine watched Kurt's body tense up. "Your Dad told me what happened, how she got sick and such. He then told me about your birthday and how she used to make it so special. She sounds like a wonderful human being."

"She was," Kurt said, his eyes watering just a little. Without thinking Blaine moved across the couch and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I wish you would tell me these things Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I know you really haven't trusted anyone in a long time, but I want you to know you can always trust me okay?" Kurt nodded his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine offered up his sleeve to help Kurt wipe his eyes.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. "And I'm sorry about overreacting the other night."

"I know and I'm sorry I kept pushing the issue after you said no." Kurt tilted his head up to Blaine's and gently brushed their lips together.

"I love you," Kurt murmured, placing another kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you too." Blaine leaned forward this time and kissed Kurt. The boys sat there for awhile just exchanging sweet, gentle kisses until Burt returned to the office.

"Well then, glad to see you boys have worked things out," Burt said when he found them attached at the lips. The couple pulled apart, both blushing deeply.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well there you go. There is one more chapter left. It's a bit longer...but I will try to get it out within the next few days.<em>**


	6. Chapter 5  Wishes and Promises

**_A/N: Here it is. The last chapter. I will admit I'm kind of sad to see this go. This idea came into my head six months ago around my birthday and I actually based a lot of Kurt's actions off my own personal experiences of my first birthday after losing my Dad. So now that I have imparted you with that bit of sad info, onto the story. I promise it's full of fluffy goodness._**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day and the next Kurt and Blaine were inseparable. Blaine drove Kurt back to the Hummel-Hudson house where they spent the afternoon getting reacquainted with one another in the empty house. After dinner with the family they talked about everything that had happened in their lives over the past week. Eventually they fell asleep tangled together across Kurt's bed.<p>

The next day while Kurt worked his shift at the garage Blaine and Carole began plotting for Kurt's birthday which would take place the following day.

Blaine awoke early the morning of Kurt's birthday. He had spent the night again at the Hudmel's. Making sure Kurt was still asleep; Blaine slowly entangled himself from around the brunette and out of bed. After locating his pajamas from where they had been thrown on the floor last night, Blaine headed downstairs to put the first part of Kurt's birthday in motion.

Half an hour later, and with a lot of help from Carole, Blaine returned to Kurt's room carrying a breakfast tray laden with food: chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, coffee, maple syrup, a bowl of blackberries and a single rose in a vase to top it off. Blaine carefully set the tray down on Kurt's vanity and climbed back onto the bed. From his pocket he withdrew a little green plastic kazoo and brought it to his lips.

"Wazhooo, wazhooo, kazoooo, wzzzzzzoooo," Blaine played through the instrument. Kurt rolled over, away from Blaine and pulled a pillow over his head. Blaine chuckled to himself and threw a leg over Kurt, essentially pinning Kurt underneath him.

"Wakey, wakey, Kurtsie," Blaine said reaching down and pulling the pillow away from Kurt. Kurt, his face still buried in the sheets, raised an arm trying to push Blaine off him and missed.

"Ah, come on, none of that. I'll play the kazoo again."

"You're not very nice," Kurt grumbled, turning over and looking up at his boyfriend.

"Well hello there sleepy head," Blaine teased.

"Hi."

"Happy birthday," Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back. "I made you breakfast."

"Is it safe to eat?" Kurt teased as Blaine climbed off the bed.

"Oh, ha, ha," Blaine grumbled as he grabbed the tray.

"Don't worry I didn't cook, I let Carole handle that." Blaine crossed back to the bed and placed the tray in front of Kurt. Kurt sat in silence for a moment looking at the tray.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's nothing. This looks delicious," Kurt mumbled, trying to brush it off.

"Kurt, we talked about this," Blaine warned.

"How did you know?" Kurt whispered.

"Know what?"

"That she used to make chocolate chip pancakes."

"Who?" Blaine asked. "You're mom?" Kurt nodded.

"Your Dad told me," Blaine replied.

"oh."

"Is this okay?" Blaine worried. "I can make something else if you want," he suggested.

"No," Kurt replied. 'This is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Now get up here and help me. I can't eat this all by myself."

"I can do that," Blaine smiled back and joined Kurt on the bed. It didn't take long for Kurt's mood to disappear as he let Blaine feed him.

After breakfast Kurt took a shower while Blaine cleaned up their meal. When Kurt was done, Blaine took his turn in the shower. Once both boys were cleaned and dressed for the day they wandered downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Kurt," Carole greeted the couple as they entered the kitchen.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. "Oh and thank you for breakfast, it was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it," Carole mused. "Though it was all Blaine's idea." Now it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, before kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Well I'm off to run some errands. Your father already left for the shop but he said to wish you happy birthday and Finn is over at Rachel's."

"Oh, okay," Kurt replied.

"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm out," Carole teased as she grabbed her keys. "I"ll be back this afternoon. You boys are on your own for lunch."

"I already got that planned out," Blaine announced proudly.

"Good, well then, have fun!" Carole said before heading out the front door.

"Muhaha, alone at last. Now I can have my way with you," Blaine cackled as the couple stood at the counter.

"Dork," Kurt teased.

"yes, but you love me for it," Blaine reminded Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good, because the dorkiness is only beginning."

"Oh god, what did you do?" Kurt asked.

"Planned the dorkiest of days spoiling you silly," Blaine replied.

"Uh, and what does that entail?"

"Whatever the birthday boy wants," Blaine informed him.

"So what does the birthday want to do?"

"Cuddle with my dorky boyfriend," Kurt answered.

"Oh, I can do that," Blaine answered enthusiastically.

The boys spent the next several hours cuddled on the couch in the family room watching movie's from Kurt's classic collection.

When Kurt became hungry around one Blaine got up and made them lunch: sandwiches on croissants, a bag of kettle chips and glasses of iced tea. He returned to the family room, and the boys had a picnic on the floor.

When Carole came home around three she found the boys had moved onto Alfred Hitchock's "Rear Window" and were now discussing the beauty of Grace Kelly.

"Hello boys," she greeted them as she made her way to the kitchen her arms full of groceries.

"Need help Carole?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine dear, I'm just gonna get started on dinner."

"Alright," Kurt replied, turning back to Blaine. "I'm just saying her beauty is timeless. She's so natural looking compared to Hollywood woman today."

"I agree with you, she's much more beautiful than say Angelina Jolie. But there are some starlets today who could rival her like Anne Hathaway."

"Mmm, true." Carole smiled to herself as she listened to their conversation. Finn came home around five and plopped down in the family room with Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine," Carole called from the kitchen. "Can you come here a minute please?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Blaine replied. "I'll be right back," he murmured to Kurt before extricating himself from their cocoon on the couch.

"So the lasagna is in the oven," Carole whispered to Blaine once he was in the kitchen. 'The cake is cooling and I thought maybe you would want to decorate it."

"Of course," Blaine beamed. He moved towards the counter picked up the bowl of frosting. "I still can't believe we found Mollie's book of recipes. You think Kurt will be okay with this?" Blaine asked as he began to spread a dollop of frosting across the chocolate cake.

"I think he'll be fine," she reassured Blaine. Blaine hummed in response. Carole let Blaine continue frosting as she watched him. She was amazed at how much love seemed to radiate off Blaine when he was around Kurt. Many would think these two young boys were quite foolish for giving so much to the other this early, but Carole disagreed. Both of these boys had grown up earlier than they should have, and in turn were much more mature than their friends at this point in their life. Carole strongly belieed Kurt and Blaine would be together for a very long time, if not foreer.

"Carole," Blaine asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes dear," Carole smiled back at him.

"Do you have any of that like writing frosting stuff?"

"Yeah, in that top drawer in the corner," Carole answered, pointing towards the drawer in question.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. He turned around and began digging through the drawer, a proud look on his face when he came up with a few small tubes in his hand. Blaine turned back to the cake.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt's voice wafted in from the family room.

"Yeah babe," Blaine raised his voice in reply.

"Carole put you to work or something?" Kurt asked, his voice becoming louder as he moved toward the kitchen.

"Yeah she did. Just go sit on the couch. I'll be done in a second," Blaine reassured him, though his face was clearly in panic mode.

"Alright, just hurry up. Finn isn't as good company as you."

"Hey, I heard that!" Finn interjected, prompting the other three to laugh. Finn humphed and turned back to the television, changing the channel to a baseball game. Kurt returned to the couch and settled down.

Blaine quickly, but carefully finished Kurt's cake. He returned to the family room and snuggled in behind his boyfriend on the couch.

Carole smiled at the picturesque image of the three boys, her boys, together. It was a funny feeling for her, having thought for a long time it would just be Finn. Over the past year she had gained Kurt and then later Blaine. She chuckled to herself and returned to the kitchen.

Burt came home not long after, greeting Carole with a kiss before turning to the boys.

"Hey there birthday boy! How's it going?"

"Pretty good Dad," Kurt beamed up at his father from Blaine's arms.

"Blaine, I picked up that thing for you. It's on the table in the hall," Burt directed at the curly haired boy.

"Thanks Burt," Blaine replied, ignoring the puzzling look Kurt was giving him.

"Finn, will you come set the table?" Carole asked from the kitchen.

"That's Kurt's job," the large jock answered.

"And it's my birthday so I don't have to do any chores," Kurt teased his brother.

"Boys," Burt warned. Finn sighed and rose from the chair, grumbling his way to the kitchen. Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt and Finn interact.

"So what did you boys do today?" Burt asked, taking Finn's vacated seat.

"Not much. Just kind of hung out enjoying the end of summer," Kurt answered. He gave Blaine a big smile. The curly haired boy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Well, uh, that's good," Burt shifted slightly in his chair.

"Alright boys wash your hands and come to the table," Carole instructed them from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready." All three of them got up, Burt and Kurt wandered over to the sink but Blaine hung back. Once Kurt was preoccupied, he sneaked into the hall and picked up the box Burt had left for him. He took a quick peek inside before pocketing the item.

"Blaine," Kurt called down the hall. "Get lost or something?"

"No, I just needed to do something," Blaine replied as he began his way back to the table. He put an arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him quickly.

"Come on birthday boy, I have a feeling you're going to enjoy dinner." Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

"Oh lord, what did you do?" Kurt asked. Blaine just smiled and pulled Kurt's chair out for him, before sitting down himself. There was salad and bread already on the table as Carole placed a steaming casserole dish before them.

"So as I was unpacking the last of the kitchen boxes I came across your Mom's cookbook," Carole began.

"After what happened over the last week," Blaine picked up. "I knew you didn't want a big party, but I still wanted the day to be special."

"Blaine came to me yesterday and said he wanted to make something special for dinner tonight. I showed him the cookbook."

"We found the recipe your mom used for lasagna and from what your Dad had told me I know she would make it on your birthday."

"You mean," Kurt interrupted. "This is her recipe?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered cautiously. "Is that okay?" Kurt nodded his head.

"Totally okay. Thank you." Kurt smiled, his eyes tearing up a bit. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. "This looks great Carole, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now eat up before it gets cold," she replied.

The family dissolved into a comfortable chatter as they ate. Blaine kept an eye on Kurt through dinner, gauging his mood throughout. Kurt appeared to be fine; he had plenty of salad and bread, and even took a second helping of lasagna. When he was done, Kurt leaned into Blaine, who in turn wrapped his arm around him.

"Oh my gosh Carole, this was delicious," Blaine mused. Kurt grinned in agreement.

"Well I'm glad you boys liked it," Carole replied. "Kurt, if you want, we could look through the rest of your Mom's cookbook and try some other recipes."

"That sounds wonderful," Kurt genuinely replied.

"Well I'm stuffed," Finn announced as he finished off his third helping.

"Sweet more cake for us," Blaine exclaimed.

"You made cake?" Kurt asked, the look of concern from that morning in his eye.

"Don't worry, Carole made it. I just decorated it," Blaine reassured him.

"Well let's clear this mess up and then we can break out dessert," Burt said. They all rose from the table, Kurt included, to clean up.

"Uh, uh," Blaine turned to Kurt. 'Sit down birthday boy, we've got this covered."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes and sitting back down at the table.

Soon enough, the table was cleared, dishes were washed and the leftovers put away. Finn and Burt took their seats. Carole brought in a small stack of plates and forks before sitting down herself.

"All ready?" Blaine called from the kitchen.

"No," Finn replied. "Just a sec," Finn got back up and turned the lights off, throwing the room into darkness.

"Okay, we're good now," Finn called back to Blaine.

From the kitchen a quiet voice began singing.

"Happy Birthday to you," Blaine sang, approaching the table. His hands carrying a simple chocolate cake covered with little flickering candles. Carole, Burt and Finn joined in.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kurt, Happy Birthday to you." Blaine set the cake down in front of Kurt and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Make a wish," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and closed his eyes before blowing the candles out.

"What did you wish for?" Blaine asked as Finn turned the lights back on.

"I can't tell you," Kurt teased. "Because then it won't come true." Blaine pouted, giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine's face turned bright red and he hurried off to the kitchen to get something to cut the cake with.

"Happy birthday dude," Finn said, sliding a thin square present across the table to Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt picked it up and carefully peeled the wrapping paper off.

"It's the original Broadway recording of Gypsy," Finn informed Kurt. Kurt held up the old record case and pulled the record out.

"Oh my god Finn! Where did you find this?" Kurt squealed. Blaine had returned to the table now and peered over Kurt's shoulder at the record.

"Rachel helped me out. There's some old record store in Columbus and we went up there today and came across it."

"Thank you so much. And tell Rachel I say thank you too."

"I will." Finn smiled, glad he had gotten something right for once.

"Okay our turn," Carole beamed at Kurt. "I know your father usually just gives you money to go shopping, and we will, but I insisted on getting you something tangible."

"Happy birthday Kiddo," Burt said passing Kurt a small envelope. Kurt eyed both his father and Carole suspiciously before opening the envelope. Kurt pulled out something that looked like tickets.

"Woah," Kurt exhaled as he read the tickets. "Orchestra seats for Wicked!"

"Yeah, there's a production coming through Columbus in October. We know you've never actually seen it so we got you and Blaine tickets for a show," Carole explained.

"Blaine, we're gonna get to see Wicked!" Kurt enthused.

"Indeed we are," Blaine beamed back at him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt who had started bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Well I guess you don't need any cake," Blaine teased Kurt.

"No way, this looks delicious," Kurt objected.

"Good, cause I want some," Finn announced. Blaine laughed and began slicing the cake into pieces. The family dissolved into laughter over their cake as Finn regaled them with the story of his and Rachel's adventure in the record store.

It took Kurt a few bites before he realized that Blaine and Carole had used his Mom's recipe for the cake too. He quietly held back his tears and squeezed Blaine's hand instead.

After the dessert dishes had been cleared and the leftover cake put away Kurt and Blaine wandered out into the backyard to sit under the stars again.

Blaine spread out a blanket and lay down before opening his arms for Kurt to join him. Kurt smiled and welcomed Blaine's arms around him, resting his head across Blaine's chest.

"So," Blaine began.

"So what?" Kurt asked.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked nonchalantly. Kurt chuckled.

"Oh really quite boring," Kurt raised his head up off Blaine's chest slightly to see his boyfriend's reaction.

"Well fine then," Blaine brushed it off. "I had one more surprise for you, but I guess you don't want it." Kurt leaned down and shut Blaine up with a kiss. Blaine smiled beneath Kurt's lips and returned the kiss with a renowned fever. They stayed connected until Kurt pulled back, gasping for air.

"You're a giant dork," Kurt told Blaine once he had a chance to catch his breath. "You made today fabulous. I haven't ever had such a wonderful birthday. Thank you so much, for everything today. I loe you and I really don't need anything else." Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"You're welcome. I love you too. But I do have one more gift for you."

"No, no more," Kurt argued with him.

"You're not getting out o this," Blaine assured him. "It's just my present to you. I didn't want to give it to you in front of your family earlier because it means a lot to me."

"Blaine," Kurt questioned. Blaine reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small white box.

"I've had this idea for awhile and after our argument I thought now was the proper time for this." Blaine handed Kurt the box. "Open it," Blaine instructed. Kurt looked at Blaine before cautiously opening the box.

Inside laid the most beautiful ring Kurt had ever seen. It was just a thin band of silver but it made Kurt's heart warm.

"Blaine, it's gorgeous," Kurt breathed out. Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"Read the inside," Blaine whispered. Kurt pulled the ring out of the box and held it up to his face.

"My missing puzzle piece," Kurt read aloud.

"I know it's kind of cheesy and such but…" Kurt leaned up and threw his arms around Blaine.

"Shut up, it's perfect, thank you," Kurt beamed. He pressed his lips to Blaine's in a chaste kiss. "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled. He took the ring from Kurt and put Kurt's left hand in his. Blaine gently slipped the ring from Kurt and put Kurt's left hand in his. Blaine gently slipped the ring onto Kurt's forth finger and pulled it toward his, placing a soft kiss to the precious metal. Kurt blushed at the sweet gesture, Blaine's hazel eyes boring into his own.

"I know we're young," Blaine whispered into the night. "People are gonna tell us were silly for being so in love at our age, but I know what I want. I know we're going to have fights and arguments. There will be times when you drive me crazy and times you can't stand me. After this week, I've realized a few things." Kurt's eyes were watering now as he listened to Blaine. "The ring is a promise to you that no matter what happens I want you to know how much you mean to me and I'll always love you."

"You are absolutely amazing," Kurt beamed at Blaine. Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "I'm serious," Kurt reassured his boyfriend. "For someone who says they suck at romance, you're doing a pretty good job."

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled. Kurt leaned up again and kissed Blaine. Kurt then moved downward and settled back into Blaine's arms.

"What about you?" Kurt asked after a few minutes.

"Huh?" Blaine replied in confusion.

"What about a ring for you?"

"Oh, uh, well…I…uh…" Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine?" Kurt sat up to look at him. Blaine reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag.

"I got one too, but I wasn't sure," Blaine said, his voice full of apprehension.

"Give it to me," Kurt instructed, his hand outreached for the ring. Blaine handed over the bag. With nimble fingers Kurt opened the bag and emptied the ring into his hand.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson," Kurt began, wearing a serious expression on his face.

"You know Warbler isn't actually part of my name," Blaine teased.

"Shut up," Kurt snapped, trying to hide his smile. "Blaine Anderson, no one could ask for a better boyfriend. I can't believe how lucky I am to have met you. I mean imagine if I had stopped someone else on the stairs that day."

"Oh god, don't put that thought into my mind," Blaine groaned.

"Right, sorry," Kurt gave Blaine a small peck before continuing. "I know I've already told you how much today has meant to me, but I'm going to say it again. Today was wonderful, perfect. I couldn't have imagined a better way to spend my birthday or a better person to spend it with. I want you to understand how much you mean to me." Kurt picked up the ring and slid it onto Blaine's hand. "This ring will serve as a promise that I will love you forever and ever." Blaine leaned forward and took Kurt's face between his hands.

"Thank you my love," Blaine whispered before leaning in for a kiss. It was sweet, and gentle, yet full of something else. A deeper promise that neither one of them could verbalize just yet. Sometime later Blaine and Kurt had returned to cuddling together on the blanket.

_True to their words Kurt and Blaine each wore their rings everyday from then on. When Blaine finally got the courage to properly propose to Kurt many years later the promise ring moved to a chain than hung around Kurt's neck instead._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you go. This story is now complete. I am currently working on a new future!fic Klaine story that I hope to start publishing in the next few weeks, so don't fret I will be back.<em>**

**_Thank you so much for reading and for all your wonderful feedback._**


End file.
